


Casi Casadas

by Purplecandycat



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), albalia, ot 2018
Genre: Academia, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Singing, Useless Lesbians, albalia - Freeform, albeilan, natalba - Freeform, operación triunfo, ot 2018 - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecandycat/pseuds/Purplecandycat
Summary: Natalia y Alba viven juntas mientras estudian. Alba necesita desesperadamente dinero para pagarse la carrera y los materiales de Bellas Artes. Alba hace todo lo que puede ella y su dignidad para ganar dinero: vender a gente extraña cosas por wallapop, ser recepcionista en una extraña academia y hasta... ¿Casarse con su mejor amiga?





	Casi Casadas

Punto de vista de Alba

Compartía desde primero de carrera piso con Natalia. Habían sido dos años de risas y la mejor amistad que había tenido hasta ahora.

Pero la situación económica en su casa de Elche era cada vez peor y costearse la carrera y el material de Bellas Artes que parecía que se hacía con sangre de Unicornio era cada vez más difícil.

Ya lo había comentado con Nat y se había ofrecido a prestarle dinero pero no quería depender de nadie. Quería ser independiente económicamente y cada vez le resultaba más difícil llegar a fin de mes.

Nat era un sol siempre le invitaba a comer por ahí, le regalaba material y decía que era porque ella era su mecenas y yo su artista favorita. Todavía tenía que darle alguno de los cuadros que había pagado pero le daba vergüenza preguntarle de qué los quería pues la última vez se había tumbado en su cama y le había dicho que le pintara como una de sus chicas francesas.

Esto hacía que me pusiera muy nerviosa o como decía Nat, que me diera un glitch. Ella me gustaba mucho y siempre andaba picándome. Teníamos un juego de "ligo contigo pero somos amigas amigas amigas " desde que se conocieron. Pero todo pasó a otro nivel ya de casi casadas cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntas al pisito de Malasaña. Nos apreciabamos un montón y vivir juntas era como un sueño que nunca quería que acabase. Por eso cuando le dije a la morena que seguramente este sería mi último año aquí por falta de dinero, me empezó a ayudar en todo lo que podía. Es por eso que había llegado a esta situación.

Ahora mismo me disponía a hacer una venta en Wallapop. Iba a vender un teclado de piano que me había regalado mi padre. Hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo para usarlo y Natalia tenía otro. Cuando le dije que creía que era buena idea venderlo, me recomendó instalarme Wallapop. No sin antes prometerme mientras me abrazaba que me enseñaría a tocar en el suyo.

Yo esperaba en una esquina de Malasaña con el teclado que pesaba más que las pesas de gimnasio que suelen usar algunos trogloditas. En frente de mi un chico que parecía un camello jugaba con su móvil mientras esperaba a vete a saber tú qué. Yo seguía esperando a que M. estuviera en línea en la app para que leyera que iba vestida con una chaqueta negra y unos vaqueros. No tenía ni idea de quien era M. podía ser cualquiera y me hacía cero gracia esperar así con el frío. Encima había quedado a en punto y ya eran y 15. Decir que parecía un muñeco de nieve no era exageración.

Punto de vista omnisciente

El chico que tenía en frente Alba se puso a pulsar frenéticamente la pantalla, como si por clicarla más le dieran dinero o algo. Una rubia con unas uñas larguísimas sorprendía al chico para darle un beso. Él le empujaba por el susto y soltaba:

-"¡Mantecón tía, ya me has hecho perder el pokémon de la incursión! Joder María vale que estés to buena pero este pokémon es la ostia."

La rubia que al parecer se llamaba María le cogió el móvil y se lo guardó en la chaqueta mientras le pegaba un buen morreo.

\- Ugh, Heteros. - pensó Alba - vale que se quieran pero ¿realmente tienen que hacerme testigo de su amor?

María y el chico estaban empotrándose contra la pared cuando la chica le preguntó: ¿Has comprado ya el piano?

\- Mierda, se me ha olvidado- contestó el que parecía un camello.

\- Tío pues habías quedado a en punto con la chica del piano. - fue en ese momento que María se percató de la presencia de Alba.

\- Oh, tú debes ser la chica del piano.

Alba quería contestarle que si le parecía que "Era la chica de las poesías" pero quería irse ya a casa y vender el piano ya.

\- Sí, soy yo. Mira te lo doy con caja y todo. Funciona perfectamente. - Alba lo encendía cómo podía con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba una tecla que sonó, demostrando que funcionaba.

\- Genial. Oye pero si funciona ¿Por qué lo vendes?

Alba no entendía porqué tenía que contarle su vida a una desconocida pero le contestó: Necesito la pasta para pagar la carrera. Sino, tendré que volver a mi pueblo y dejar los estudios.

Entiendo - contestó María - ya lo siento tía. Bueno tú, pagale - dijo mientras indicaba al chico con un leve empujón que la pagara.

Joder, se me ha olvidado sacar la pasta. Es que he abierto el pokémon y había una raid... - empezó a explicar el que parecía un camello.

Bueno ahora vamos a sacar - se excusó la rubia.

Alba no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir a comprarle sin dinero? La negociación ya había sido bastante estresante con la manera que tenían de escribir..


End file.
